


Wiped Clean

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: While searching for their missing comrade, the Goblin Elite Force discover something horrifying.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 2: Duel Disk & Explosion





	Wiped Clean

**Author's Note:**

> As I didn't want to play the pronoun game with 4 goblins I, with the help of a name generator, chose some names for them. Say hello to Cilaz, Striosserk, Wreg and Ios. Or goodbye as the case may be.

"What could be taking Cilaz so long? Surely we'd be informed if Haou wanted him for a longer task," Striosserk grumbled.

He and Wreg made their way through Haou's castle. 4 members of the Goblin Elite Force were called in from their usual stations assigned to them by Skull Bishop. A simple but important mission of exchanging information their spies had gathered. A small group of riders was way better suited than one of the flying creatures within the army, slipping past enemy forces unnoticed.

Cilaz was pulled away. Called in by Haou himself, Chaos Sorcerer had said. His grin made Wreg uncomfortable. Too much madness in one being. But he was dangerous above all else so Wreg held his tongue. Cilaz can take care of himself, Wreg told himself. Haou wouldn't keep him long without informing them, he thought. 

And now here they were, walking through Haou's castle on the search for their comrade. It was so sparse in decoration, so sparse in life. They hadn't seen anyone in a while. The last one had been a Cilaz-less Chaos Sorcerer who passed them by with that same mad grin still stretching his lips. The air was filled with a darkness that burned in his lungs more than the heat from the lava did. 

Wreg's discomfort just kept on rising, but Striosserk didn't seem to notice. He'd always been more brash that the rest of them, jumping into battle. The only thing that kept him from dragging the rest of them into an early grave was his training. Wreg often pitied those that met him before he joined the Force. If he remembered correctly, Striosserk always talked about them in the past tense.

They stopped as they saw an ajar door before them. No one left doors ajar, especially not in Haou's castle. Both of them readied their duel disks as they slowly approached the room. Striosserk up front and Wreg in the back. Striosserk neared the door, moving in a way that made the clinking of his armor nonexistent. He carefully peeked into the room. Every second felt like an hour until Striosserk gave the all clear.

"No one is inside," Striosserk said as he opened the door wider. 

It was a simple room, as sparse as the rest of this part of the castle. A simple stone desk and chair the only furniture inside. On the desk were cleaning supplies as well as...Haou's...duel disk? Wreg entered the room cautiously, Striosserk right beside him. As they approached the table it became obvious why Haou's duel disk needed cleaning. It was covered in blood and little chunks of flesh that covered part of the table as well as most of the chair. It was a miracle Haou's deck was completely untouched. 

"It looks like whoever was tasked to clean it ran off," Wreg said.

"Sure does."

"Should we finish the job?"

Striosserk blinked at him. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, we can't just leave it like that, right? If Haou finds out about this, he'll-"

"I don't give a shit about what he'd do to us!"

Wreg sucked in a sharp breath.

"Until we find Cilaz I'm not going to follow a single command of that crazy bastard and if he thinks differently then he can kiss my ass!"

Wreg hated to admit that a part of him felt the same way, but even so... He glanced over to the duel disk only to find it staring right at Striosserk. A warning was already on his tongue when Striosserk _exploded_. A mixture of blood and flesh scattered over the room and Wreg. Yet most of it disappeared into nothingness, as if eaten by an invisible beast. 

Wreg's heartbeat was loud in his ears as he looked back at the disk with wide open eyes. It seemed satisfied with itself if the slowly rotating blades were anything to go on. His gaze moved to the blood on it. He swallowed. Maybe they had already found Cilaz. Wreg's body started to shake. His body told him to run away as far as he could get, but his mind was stronger. He'd be dead before he reached the door. 

So he walked the other way, directly towards it. It stilled as he approached it. The lone golden eye - so very much like Haou's in colour - was fixated on him. It looked at him with such an intensity that it might as well be looking right through his flesh and into his very soul. The shaking got worse as he stopped in front of the table, looking down at the one that held his fate.

"I will clean you if you allow me to."

For a moment it didn't react and Wreg could already imagine it ripping him apart as it had with the others. But instead it returned to lazily rotating its blades. Wreg took it as a yes and reached for the cleaning supplies. He didn't sit down in the chair that was still very much occupied by Cilaz. He stood and did his best to ignore the fact that Cilaz was also what he wiped off the duel disk. 

It showed clear amusement at his shaking hands as he removed pieces of his comrade of many years. But at least had enough sense to hold still as he got to cleaning its blades. He didn't want to think about what would happen if his fingers got caught up in the rotation. He'd seen how fast it could go. 

Once Wreg was done he set the supplies back down and watched as it rotated happily, but still looked at him expectantly. He knew exactly want it wanted. "You want me to bring you to Haou, don't you?"

It did a full turn on that one.

Wreg looked down at himself, still covered in Striosserk's guts. He reached for the cleaning supplies once more. Thankfully, the duel disk allowed him to clean himself. Maybe it only did so so he wouldn't dirty Haou's rooms, but he was fine with that. Whatever kept him alive was fine. More than fine. Great even. He was used to his hands shaking by that point do it took him less time than he would've expected before he was cleaned.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gingerly picked up the duel disk. It clearly loved the arrangement. He carried it deeper into the castle. Down the hall and up the massive stone steps to the set of rooms Haou loved to spend time in. The highest tower that gave a perfect view of his army and the surrounding lands he had already conquered. 

Wreg was too aware of how much his body was shaking. How every single step cost as much strength as traveling a day on foot. How even though Haou wasn't even looking at him and was unarmed, he was still the one feeling like pray. How the wind sounded like the screams of thousands of souls crying out in pain. 

Once close enough, far too close for comfort, he lowered himself down to his knees and held the duel disk out. He cursed his shaking hands as Haou looked at him. Emotionless golden eyes burning into him. He could only look away when a card slipped from the top of the deck. Wreg hastily picked it up. It was Elemental HERO Neos. Only it was coated in darkness like no other he had seen ever before. He quickly placed it back on top of the deck.

Haou held out his arm wordlessly. Wreg raised the duel disk over it and let it do the rest, something it was all too happy to do. It strapped itself the the armored arm and rotated its blades around at an uncomfortably fast pace. Haou looked it over quickly. Once satisfied with what he found, his gaze wandered outside the window once more.

Taking that as his clue to leave, Wreg bowed deeply before he hurried from the room. He didn't dare look back even once as he all but ran out of the castle. The further away he got from Haou the less his body was shaking. Every step meant he was closer to Ios, closer to being free from the madness inside the castle walls. He'd rather face every single rebel on his own than ever share a room with Haou again.

The castle became less empty as he neared the exit. Monsters just going on their daily lives, unaware of the monster strapped to their king's arm. A monstrous disk for a monstrous man. How fitting. 

He reached the place where they had agreed to meet up. Ios was still waiting with their rides. He looked as impatient as ever, ready to storm into the castle to see what took them so long. He would've been searching for them until his death.

Ios noticed him coming closer. A frown on his face. "What took you so long? We're to rejoin Skull Bishop immediately!"

Wreg couldn't answer. He had no idea if he could ever explain what just happened.

"And where are Cilaz and Striosserk? Don't tell me they're slacking again," Ios sneered as he looked deeper into the castle.

Wreg swallowed the lump in his throat. "They won't be joining us."

"Fine. We're better off without them slowing us down anyway. Come, we wasted too much time as it is," Ios said as he handed Wreg the reins of his own ride.

It would be a quiet one without Striosserk and Cilaz. Wreg would miss them dearly, but for now he just wanted to get as far away from Haou as possible while being part of his army.


End file.
